Hidden Within The Shadows
by Tj-Bach25
Summary: Janine didn't want Rose to live the life she did, so she gave her up to adoption to a human family at birth. She loves Rose with all her life and wanted to keep her safe from her world. How long can Rose stay hidden within the shadows?
1. Chap 1: Letting Her Go

*Please notice I do NOT own anything from Vampire Academy, which includes characters and etc.*

 **Chapter 1**

 _Janine's POV_

I couldn't let my child live this life, with the amount of deaths. I couldn't have her live among our kind, including the Moroi and Strigoi. The life choices I made the past year can hurt her in the future.

I gave my dear new born child away to a family member, my sister. Hopefully she will keep her hidden from our world for a long while. I made my way to my sister's small town with Abe, to give away the one thing that was precious to me, my daughter.

I made my way up the porch steps and knock on the door. I heard movements coming toward the door. The door slowly opens, "Oh, it's you Janine. Come on in." I walked in and shut the door.

I set the carriage down nicely to the ground. "Thanks Aliyssa, for taking her and doing me a big favor."

"I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for the child, to keep her safe. I told you to stay hidden years ago, but you didn't listen." I look down.

"I know, I know. Just keep her hidden." I bend down to the carriage. "My dear Rose, I will always love you and I am sorry." I got up and made my way to the door. I looked back for a bit and walked out the door.

She had to be hidden, definitely with her blood lines. I only got into one state until they found me. I tried to fight, but they got me to fade into the darkness.

*I know it is a short chapter but I promise I'll update the second chapter soon. Follow, Favorite, and Review what you think. Thanks for reading. ~Tj*


	2. Chap 2: Games Begin

*Hey guys, so sorry for taking long to update with the suspense. Busy schedule, but aye I updated on my birthday! I now officially hit the adult life, so yeah. Enjoy and tell me what you think at the end!*

 **Chapter 2**

17 Years Later

 _Rose's POV_

Second semester, senior year, and future plans. For a seventeen year old, I had everything figured out. Just today, life decided to have different plans for me.

It all started when I was roaming the halls during service learner of first period. I was walking a corner, when I ran into him. Just when I ran into him, we fell on the ground with me on top of him.

"Oh my god, I'm so-" That's when I saw his face and that is when I realized it came from the dreams. The dreams I have been having for a month now.

 _Flashback to last night's dream_

" _So, mystery boy, when do I get to finally meet you in reality?" I asked as a joke. I mean he was only part of my dream, therefore he can't be real._

" _Who knows? It can be tonight, tomorrow, a month, or even a year." He brings himself closer to me, bringing his mouth near my ear. "It's when I can find you…. Hopefully before they do so I can save and help you."_

 _He sighed, and started to move away. I quickly grabbed him, "Wait, before they? Who are they? Why are you trying to save me?"_

" _One day I'll explain it all to you. Just promise me to stay out of trouble and don't attract attention."_

 _And there the dream vanished…_

Reality hit me hard in the head. He couldn't be real, he was from my dreams. Were they even dreams or what? I'm so confused, like whoa.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" Shit. I forgot I was staring at him like I was seeing a ghost. Wow, the person looks just like him.

"Wow, I'm so sorry. Just you look so familiar, do I know you from anywhere?" He was giving me a blank stare. Wow, I must be going crazy. "Just I'm so sorry for being awkward. Just you know, actually you don't know. Wow, I sound crazy right now, but I think I saw you in my dreams."

He just chuckles, which I got to, admit his laugh is so attractive. Now, that I think about it, he is very attractive, like real good looking. "Adrian, my name is Adrian."

"Oh well I'm Rose. I actually got to get going so um see you around." There I walked away, deep in my thoughts.

 _Adrian's POV_

As she walks, my phone vibrates off. Well, hell.

 **You may have run into her first Ivashkov, but we will get her –B**

Oh old friend of mine, he wants to test me. I made an oath to Abe and I will keep her safe from all harm. That's when I texted back:

 **In your dreams, you won't get to her as long as I am alive. Game's on. -AI**

*Ending it here, hope you guys enjoyed. Give me your feedback! Who do you think them are? Find out in the next Chapter (whenever I get the chance to write it). Love all- Tj*


	3. Chap 3: Hidden, Now Found

*Hey guys. Here's a lovely update of the story.. Sorry it took forever.*

 **Chapter 3**

 _Rose's POV_

The school day felt like forever, all I had in mind is with what Adrian had said. Who were they and why are they trying to find me? I mean it can't be hard right?

Before I made my way home, I stopped by my locker to gather some things. There I found Ty leaning against the lockers waiting for me. He kissed my forehead, "Hey Gorgeous."

"Aye, still picking me up tonight?"

"Hmm, yeah I guess so." He smirks along with his smartass reply.

"You're a dork, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." He kissed me on the lips this time, "So, you walking home today or should I drive you home?"

"I'm walking, but I'll see you tonight." I quickly kissed him goodbye and started walking home. The only interesting thing was the scenery, of trees and houses. Oh also the park's fountain.

I headed straight to the kitchen when I got home, I mean what else could a girl do when she's stressed from school other than eat food? In the process I found a note from my lovely mother, 'I had to head out, got some business. Stay out of trouble.' Yeah right, I'm 100% trouble.

In the middle of making my Mac n cheese, there was a knock at the door. I open the door to find an Adrian standing there. "Hi, may I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." I let him walk in and sat on the sofa.

 _Adrian's POV_

I had to tell her, get her to safety before it's too late. And that's only if I tell her the truth. "So, listen. When you said you remember me from a dream, well-"

"Just stop. Don't worry about it; I was insane at the time and well sorry for being weird at that time."

"No, you're right. I am from your dreams; don't ask how I got into them because I don't have time to explain. But if we don't leave soon they're going to find…" I was interrupted by the door being knocked. "Whatever what you do don't answer that do."

"Why not? It might be my boyfriend." She started to get up when the door was kicked open. I quickly grabbed her and raced to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Yeah, definitely your boyfriend."

 _Rose's POV_

"Who the hell broke my door?" I kind of did one of those whisper yells.

He covers my mouth with his hand, "An asshole. Which by the way is there a way out of this house without walking back in there?" I nodded and pointed to the laundry chute. "Okay we're going to go down it and you're going to show the way out after that. Once we get out of this house we are going to run to the wood. Okay?" I nodded.

*I hope you enjoy Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be their escape out of the house. PSSTT no details until then. I'll write again as soon as I get more time. For now, read, re-read, favorite, follow, review, etc. Love you all. ~Tj*


	4. Chap 4: The Escape

*Hey guys! Sorry I took a century to update this story line, but I should be back for awhile. So here's to Chapter 4!*

 **Chapter 4**

 _Rose's POV_

We made our way to the chute fast, but also quietly… while his hand was still over my mouth. When we got to the chute he slowly removed his hand. "Okay you go down and run to the woods, I'll meet you by the river. The area where it's like in the last dream, I'm going to hold him back."

"What!? You just said earlier you were going to run with me." That was a struggle to say without yelling at him.

"Well, I changed my mind." I gave him the death stare. "Look darling, if I'm not there in an hour text Aliyssa. She'll understand because she knew this day would happen one day."

"Fine. You have a lot to explain the next time I see you."

He helped me get into the chute and before I went down he whispered into my ear, "See you soon, love. Don't ever look back."

 _Adrian's POV_

After she went down the chute, I took a cigarette out and leaned against the wall. I got the chance to take several drags until my old buddy came bashing through the door. "Why, hello there Belikov."

"Adrian, where is she?"

"Oh, are we doing first name bases now Dimitri? I didn't know our relationship has increased." I gave him a nice smirk.

"This isn't time to joke around, I will find her if you don't tell me."

"She's busy escaping from being a lab rat like you guys did to her mother." I took my last drag and dropped the cigarette to the ground. "So if you don't mind I have to go play catch up."

Before I could make my way to the chute, Dimitri slammed me into the wall. "Listen here you little shit, I will drag you back there with me and you'll become the next lab rat."

"It's better me than her, so go right ahead." Then I did the biggest mistake I've done in my life, but it'll give her more time to run and hide. I hit him in the balls with my knee and started making my way towards the door. Before I could out though, he shot me in the leg and made my way down to the ground. He turned my body around.

"Now listen here Adrian, the games have just begun with an alternate path and you became the objective. Your smartass will have fun the rest of your life." With that he injected me and the lights turned out.

 _Rose's POV_

I waited hours, and I mean hours for him to catch up. I did what he told me, I called Aliyssa.

"Yes, Rose? I'm kind of busy right now to talk."

"Adrian told me to call you if he never returns. Aliyssa what is going on?"

I heard the sound of worry through her voice, "Rose, go to the cabin. I'll meet up with you."

"What about Adrian?" I had to ask, I don't know why. But I felt like I needed to ask.

"He's long gone, dear." And with that I heard my heart ache.

*And here is the end of Chapter 4; it's close to an escape I guess. I'll try my best to update faster and not take centuries. Loves you all. Xoxo ~Tj*


	5. Chap 5: Revealed

*Sorry I took a life time to update again, the suspense is killing. But as said before, I don't own Vampire Academy. Also I'm very sorry for sucking at updating, but enjoy my loves.*

 **Chapter 5**

 _Adrian's POV_

I knew exactly where I woke up at. The land of lab rats, where I'm tied up to this damn lab table. I know they're monitoring my every move, but I had to do what I had to do. I created a dream with Rose, which will be my last dream with her. I had to make sure she was safe and get her to a safe location. After this, they can do whatever they want to me, because I don't plan to speak a word of her or to her.

Just for her to be safe.

 _Rose's POV_

It's been a couple of days. I still haven't heard from Adrian and Aliyssa barely tells me anything. All she ever says is that she knew this would happen and that our world would lose control and fall apart. Every time I would ask about the so called 'our world,' she would ignore me. I wish I would get some answers here.

I couldn't even fall asleep the past couple of days, that it surprised me when I fell asleep and dreamed. The setting was at a beach with an orange and pink sunset. The waves were calm as they hit surface and went back into the sea. I was so focused on the scenery that I didn't see him standing by the water. When I saw him, I walked over to stand next to him.

"Please tell me everything before it's too late. I just found out I'm basically one giant secret and all I want is the truth. So please tell me everything."

"It isn't my story to tell you, but I can tell you that our world's system is a piece of shit. By our world, I mean the world of Moroi, Dhampir, and Strigoi. I only got involved when I heard Janine had a daughter and you were wanted. Your mother didn't give anything away until last year."

"So who gets to tell me the story?" I looked up to his face; his eyes were full of concern and worried.

"Either Janine or Abe, your mother and father. I really can't tell you anymore, Rose."

"Why can't you?"

"Because they're watching, it's bad enough I created a dream with you. So after I cut off this dream, you make a run to the location we were talking about the first dream."

I turned around to face him, "But Adrian, what about you?"

"Rose, I'm not first priority," he cupped my face with his hands, "You are. I rather have you kept safe, so I don't ever have to feel sorry for losing you." He kissed me and the dream vanished away.

I sat up in the bed, hugging the pillow close to my body. Questions were still unanswered and somehow I'm in the middle of it. After taking a shower and putting on a hoodie and jeans, I grabbed the keys. I know now where I had to go, without Aliyssa.

I'm going to visit my father in Nantucket, Massachusetts.

*This is all for Chapter 5, and I'll try my best to update faster for the next chapter. Also, I did little changes for some previous chapters. Not big changes, I promise. As always I hope you enjoyed and I love you guys! Xoxo ~Tj*


	6. Chap 6: Just A Matter of Time

**Note: I do not own any of the characters in Vampire Academy. Sorry it took over a year to update the story line. **

 **Chapter 6**

 _18 Years Ago, Janine's POV_

I once lived in a safe community of Moroi and Dhampir, our only worry was the Strigoi. At least until IT happened. A group of us knew it was going to happen; it was only a matter of time. This is what happens when you ignore the prophecy.

I just found out I was pregnant the same day the Queen has been overruled, murdered. She was murdered by yours truly, Natasha Ozera. That's when everything just continued falling apart, as the prophecy has been told.

It was just a matter of time until our kind will be saved.

 _Now, Rose's POV_

It took days until I finally reached my location; Nantucket, Massachusetts. The island that's located just south from Cape Cod. The last I heard, this is the area my father was last spotted at. I know nothing of him; I just recently learned his first name. Abe. Where would Abe hide on this island, that's the question.

I guess the best thing to do is just walk around until I run into someone that looks similar to me. I mean, there's got to be a similarity between us; he is my father. I made my way towards Brant Point. The view, the water, the lighthouse. The scenery was just so beautiful.

I just sat down near the water keeping my thoughts, until I saw it. There was a light coming out of the lighthouse. Why would an unused lighthouse have light? I slowly got up and made my way towards it. I tried opening the door, but surprise… it was locked. Huh, locked, unused, and there is light coming out of it. I took one of the bobby pins out of my hair and tried prying the lock open. But before I got it unlocked, the door open.

Right in front of me, a guy stood in front. Somewhere in his forties maybe, black hair, and seems Turkish to me. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah, maybe. My name is Rose; I'm looking for a guy name..."

"Abe. Come in before anyone sees you."

 _Back 18 Years, Janine's POV_

When Tasha took over the throne, a group of us hid within the shadows. We were trying to figure out a way to fix a situation. Fighting back would put us in jeopardy. All we had was to let the prophecy take its role.

"That'll take years; there'll be more deaths if we go by the prophecy!" Eric Dragomir yelled, "Waiting for our children's generation to save us shouldn't be option."

"We have no other choice. If we fight now, we might not even have our children's generation. So calm yourself." Abe reinsured Eric.

"Let's hope if we're out of her way, less will die." I say.

Yeah, hope. HOPE.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's something until next time. Happy 2018. –Tj**


End file.
